


Hot Erotic Fic

by gothnidai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothnidai/pseuds/gothnidai
Summary: please dont even use the word bussy seriously kids.





	

Gonta gazed at Nidai’s meaty sausage. Shock was an understatement, there was simply nothing he could say about Nidai’s monster slong. All the words he knew failed to describe all the emotions he felt at the very moment he was eye to eye with Nidai’s super-sized dickmeat. 

 

It reminded him of the the time he and Nidai bumped into each other when the both dropped their magnum condoms for their monster cocks. 

 

Back to the present, he gasped at the girthy penis. "Wo-wow," Gonta breathed. "Gonta isn't sure that will fit inside Gonta's bussy..."

 

“GAHAHA OF COURSE IT WILL! I’m like an octopus, there’s not one hole I can’t fit in.” Nidai boomed, while his appendage flopped around. “Don’t be silly, Gonta. Proper preparation prevents poor performance.”

 

Gonta didn't think that ideology fully fit into their current predicament, since it was his anal pore and Nidai’s…  _ you know _ ... instead of the practise and dedication that goes into becoming an athlete. But Nidai probably had a reason why he said it, and Gonta probably just wasn’t understanding. He was raised by wolves you know. “Ah, Gonta is sorry that Gonta is stupid,” He uguu’d. 

 

Nidai decided to put an end to all that messing. And the best way to build someone’s confidence up, is just to kiss them. Clearly. In the middle of an argument? Best possible move you could EVER make. There is no downside to ignore whatever is going on and move in for the kill. Targets locked, aimed and ready to fire. Their tongues battled for dominance, and they was probably a lot of fluids going on - because baby’s first fanfiction.

 

It was the picture of tenderness and romance. Nidai could feel his loins tremble, Gonta could feel his bussy emerge. Nidai’s large hands moved from cupping Gonta’s head onto his chest.

 

Gonta’s shirt popped off, perfectly cupping his tits as the sunlight poured through the window, showing off off his inverted hentai nipples. “Gonta is not a model!! This just happens…”

 

“How… did that happen?” Nidai frowned.

 

Gonta shrugged. “Gonta can’t find button up shirts that fit his bust at full capacity.”

 

Nidai felt tears stinging at his eyes, he too knew the pain and humiliation that came with being too fucking ripped beyond belief. Gonta was lucky he grew up in the woods, away from all the laughs and jeers of his peers whenever Nidai couldn’t get a shirt to fit, or when his school blouse ripped open in front of everyone that first day. Normies didn't understand the pain. Was being at the absolute peak of your physical health worth such alienation? 

 

“Excuse Gonta for asking, but is Nidai okay? You haven’t moved… Did Gonta do something wrong? If so- Gonta is sorry!”  

 

Nidai shook his head, forgetting the haunting memories temporarily in lieu of his HUUUUGE boner. That was still bouncing around down there. As his icon, Troy Bolton said once, _ getcha head in the game _ . That’s what Nidai had to do. 

 

Nidai, fully focused on getting his mansword sheathed, began to descend. Just as the greatest towers fall under pressure, Nidai and Gonta found themselves falling unto the bed. However, this wasn't a fall of destruction, but one of creation, since mpreg is a thing in this universe. Gonta’s tits sloshed as they gently landed on the pillowy landscape below. His hair cascading beneath him, like a candid instagram photo. 

 

“I hope there’s no bed bugs under there!” Nidai joked.

 

Gonta scowled. “What does Nidai mean by that? They’re Gonta’s friends! If Nidai is going to be rude, he can leave. Gentlemen should never be rude to someone else’s friends!”

 

Nidai was mulling over this, idly picking at his nose. He wondered if he should tell Gonta he didn’t really care about such restraints on a man’s ideology (or something that Koizumi said…Nidai was probably remembering this all wrong...). Oh well, you can’t offend the person you’re about to bed.

 

Anyways, using the good old, tried and tested - lube o’spit, Nidai got to work. Working up a good wad of thoatslime inside his vessel, he hacked the fat glob out onto his cupped ginormous bara hand. ((BTW - this is a YAOI (that’s male x male) LEMON (that means sex) fic. Don’t like, don’t read!!!!!))

 

Gonta spread his puffy hentai doughnut pore. “ Gonta loves having his bussy filled with Nidai’s pups uwu...”

 

Nidai polished Gonta’s hole in one quick motion. He had a heart condition, he had to do it quickly. He could keel over at any given moment.  

 

Then they fucked I guess. Pretty steamy. 

“Oooh!” Gonta gasped, “Gonta’s bussy is pluged full of Nidai’s cum!” Well readers, it certainly was. 

 

Without any warning, because he’s NOT a gentleman, Nidai creamed his goopy slop right up there in Gonta’s bussy.  He bred Gonta’s boi pussy with his chunky creamy fuckslime.

 

“Ahhh Gonta’s bussy is leaking!!!”

 

_ \-- _

 

_ ~~* F A D E   S C E N E *~~ _

 

_ \--  _

 

Gonta covered his face with his hands in afterglow embarrassment. 

 

“Thank you for talking and having sex with Gonta!!”

 

“...” Nidai paused, no one else had ever said this after passionate love making before. He didn’t deal with awkward situations well, because he never noticed they were awkward in the first place. “That’s perfectly fine Gonta, many people are in awe of my body and talents!” 

 

“Gonta wasn’t being completely honest with Nidai, even thought gentlemen never are supposed to lie-!” He peaked over his fingers, woefully staring into Nidai’s eyes, seeking forgiveness. “The moment the last piece of your sexslug entered Gonta’s bussy… that’s when Gonta fully realised he was a gay.”

 

“Of course you would realise your true self when being bedded by myself. I’m very popular, and handsome!”

 

“uwu Gonta can still feel Nidai’s sperm wriggling inside him <3”

**Author's Note:**

> please dont even use the word bussy seriously kids.


End file.
